1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus of an emergency exit light wherein the emergency exit light can be easily inspected by using a reed switch or a photosensitive switch, instead of a pull switch or the push switch. Particularly, the present invention relates to the inspection apparatus of an emergency exit light to check whether or not the reserve power supply charged in the secondary battery can be supplied to the emergency exit light to turn on the exit light as soon as the domestic power supply, which has been supplied to the emergency exit light, is cut off due to the occurrence of an emergency situation, such as a fire. The emergency exit light is mounted on a wall or a ceiling in order to guide people to an exit.
Generally, an emergency exit light has the function to help people to escape to a safe place in the case of a fire, an earthquake or any other emergency situation. Usually, the emergency exit light is turned on using the domestic power supply and the current from the power supply flowing through the charging circuit is automatically provided to the secondary battery to charge the reserve power supply in the secondary battery. On the contrary, in an emergency situation, the domestic power supply is often cut off, thus the reserve power supply which has been charged in the secondary battery may be supplied to the emergency exit light to turn on the light. Accordingly, the emergency exit light continuously functions to notify the exact position of the emergency exit to people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in the conventional inspection apparatus of an emergency exit light, in order to inspect whether the emergency exit light can be operated normally by the reserve power supply in an emergency situation, such as a fire, the inspector should activate a pull switch or a push switch. Owing to the activation of the pull switch or the push switch, the contact terminal is contacted and simultaneously the domestic power supply is cut off.
When the domestic power supply is cut off, the reserve power supply may be supplied to the emergency exit light (1). In this way, according to the inspection apparatus, it is possible to check whether the reserve power supply charged in the secondary battery can be immediately supplied to the emergency exit light to turn on the light normally when the domestic power supply is cut off.
However, in the conventional inspection apparatus as described before, if the emergency exit light is installed in a high position such as on the upper part of a wall or on a ceiling, it was difficult to directly activate the pull switch or the push switch without any implement, for example a ladder. Consequently, it was possible to inspect the emergency exit light only if using an implement such as a ladder. Accordingly, it was inconvenient for the inspector to inspect whether the emergency exit light was working properly.
For this reason, the inspector very often left the inspection of the emergency exit light undone. Consequently, in an emergency situation such as a fire, the reserve power supply charged in the secondary battery could not be supplied to the emergency exit light owing to the malfunction of the switch or the malfunction of the secondary battery, so the emergency exit light was not lit up in an emergency. Accordingly, the exit light can not guide people to a secure place swiftly. In this case, there still remained a problem of damage or injury of lives.